


The Kugel

by seekingferret



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Don's first Yom Kippur fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kugel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/gifts).



On the side table, a yahrzeit candle sat dim, waiting to be lit. On the main table was a feast, Eppes-style. Steak, potatoes and brews, and the unusual addition of a pitcher of water for Don to drink. One other oddity was present: the potatoes were in the form of a kugel.

Alan beamed as he stood by the side table, contemplating the scene. Across the table, Amita and Charlie sat, arguing over a notebook. Don was in the kitchen dinking with a vegetable dish. Robin and Larry and Colby were picking apart a Dodgers game in their immiscible styles. A kugel, Alan thought. How about that. "I was just thinking about my Aunt Ida, your great-aunt," he said as Don entered the room with a steaming hot tray. "She used to make potato kugel when we visited her for holiday meals."

"Oh, yeah?" Don asked. A flush and a smile came to his face. 

"Yeah. It looked nothing like this." Charlie and Don both laughed in exasperated relief.

"This looks like a very delicious kugel," Amita said, casting an anxious look between Charlie and Don as if she knew what was coming next.

"It does. Say what you want about the God part of Judaism, but I have no complaints with the food part of Judaism," Charlie said. His eyes danced, as if he knew he was daring Don to argue with him.

Don just smiled. "Yeah, well, look everybody. I'm about to give up the food part of Judaism for the next twenty five hours. It's my first time fasting for Yom Kippur and I'm... okay, I'm nervous about it. I'll say it. But I wanted to say thank you to everyone for sharing this meal with me." He walked over to the side table and stood next to his father. "You ready?" He asked. Alan nodded. Don pulled a match out of the matchbox on the table, struck it, and lit the yahrzeit candle.

"We're lighting this candle for the memory of my wife, Don and Charlie's mother. She was no more religious than I was. She didn't have much use for prayer. But she did value family, and coming together. She would be so proud of this moment right now. Lighting this candle almost makes me feel like she's here watching us."

There was a pause of a few seconds. "Okay, then," Colby said. "Let's dig in."


End file.
